A piece of cake
by alongthedistance
Summary: The Grand Meal Games had begun and Team Natsu was preparing their bellies to ensure the first place. Everything was working just fine until Juvia sensed a koigataki.


Disclaimer: We don't own Fairy Tail or their characters (too bad for the fandom, otherwise… our otps… ehem, ehem... )

A/N: Hi! We're Marta (mavis-118) and Sara (worshiperofunknownstories) and here's our first submission for Fluff Week (Fluffo Time as we call it!). We wrote this to cheer up Silvia (myentropicmess) so that she faces her exams with a better mood. It was beta-read by her and also our beloved Sandra (onlywordswithoutsense). So, we hope you enjoy this fic and have a very fluffy fluff week! ;)

"Pu, pun!"

"I know, I know, Plue. I have to take another mission to pay the bills," Lucy answered, frustrated, as she balanced on the rim of the sidewalk.

"Lucy, watch out! One of these days you're going to fall into the river," one of the fishermen warned.

"Pu, pun!" the stellar spirit agreed.

Lucy closed the door with a sluggish pull and dropped the keys in the table of the entry. She addressed towards the bathroom with a single thought in her mind. Taking a relaxing bath and forgetting about the disaster that had been the last mission with Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray sounded like a nice plan. No wonder she had to take another job to gather more jewels, after all, the village they visited had been destroyed and they had to give up the reward.

The hot water flowed through the tap, filling the bathtub, while the blonde undressed and put on a robe in her bedroom. Right when she was about to step in, the water moved. Little bubbles rising and tearing its surface, creating small waves that crashed against the edge of the tub. She peered over the edge, curious, and then a blue cat came out, sprinkling and dipping Lucy, who stumbled because of the fright and fell headlong into the bath.

Her descent was short. Under the water, a well known shape, warmer than the already hot liquid, received her with open arms, hugging her when their bodies collided. Lucy opened her mouth in surprise, swallowing water and choking. She swinged her arms and kicked, trying to reach the surface again, but it wasn't until the warm arms pulled her out that she was able to breath again.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Lucy yelled.

Seconds later, Natsu Dragneel was flying through the bathroom door towards one of the living room's walls, followed closely by Happy while Lucy was trying to rebalance after kicking them. The fire dragon slayer entered the bathroom again, still naked. The stellar spirit mage lost herself in the sight. Small drops sliding through his skin, swinging to the rhythm of his breathing on their way through Natsu's chest; climbing and descending the hard-rock abs, approaching lower areas. Was Natsu completely naked? Lucy held her breath, trying to ease the throbbing sensation in both her heart and underbelly, but it only increased it.

Her mind went blank, and Lucy did the only thing she knew she was able to do in that situation. "Put on some clothes, idiot," she yelled while kicking him out of the bathroom again. She walked towards the door when she felt her breathing was normal again and checked that the blush was gone, saying with a reprimanding voice, "Natsu, how many times do I have to say that you can't break into my house like that?"

"But Lucy,... Happy and I had to tell you something and the bath was already prepared, we couldn't resist. Besides, bathing with you is always more fun!" the fire dragon slayer replied with a wide smile as he scratched the back of his head as Lucy blushed even more. "Am I right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" the exceed said cheerful. "Besides, Lucy, we had an idea."

"We felt bad about what happened in our last mission, even though it was all because of the stripper," Natsu placed his hand in Lucy's shoulder with a serious grin in his face. "So we have decided to help you earn more jewels to pay the bills."

"Natsu! You're still not wearing any clothes!" Lucy said running away from his grip, throwing him a cushion and putting some distance between their bodies. She was feeling agitated again. "Guys, there's no need…"

"No, Lucy, we insist! It's a piece of cake," the pink haired handled Lucy a wrinkled paper and then started to get dressed. She stared at it, stunned. Literally, it was a piece of cake, drawn in the top of the inscription of the food contest that would be taking place that night in the _8islands_.

"Grand Meal Games?"

"What a better way to earn money than this? There's no one better than us when it comes to eat!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Hurry up, Luce! We can't be late," Natsu said while taking the golden haired girl's hand and they began to run, followed by Happy.

"Natsu! I'm only wearing my robe!"

By the time they arrived to the _8islands_ , the celestial mage was already thinking that it wasn't such an easy idea as Natsu and Happy thought. Right there, in front of them, almost a hundred people were willing to participate.

"You're finally here, we thought you wouldn't make it in time," Erza said while walking towards them, with Gray by her side.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy answered, surprised of finding them there.

"Didn't flame brain tell you our plan?" Gray said, receiving a severe look from Erza.

"I didn't have time, ice princess, and she knows what's necessary," Natsu said absentmindedly, his mouth watering at the sight of the tables already settled for the event, filled with lots of tempting food.

"Oi, oi! Stop drooling on me, fire idiot!" Gray yelled. Afterwards they both started fighting, as almost every time they saw each other.

"Guys, there's no time for your foolishness," Erza said while beating up on them. "What was I saying before this two started acting as kids? Oh, yes. Gray and I are here to help you gain the reward. If the four of us participate, no one will beat us!"

"Oh, thanks guys, I don't know what to say." Lucy felt both thrilled and thankful for having great friends as they were.

"You don't have to thank us, it's the least we can do," the ice make mage said while rubbing her hair. "And now let's go, we're already late thanks to squinty eyes!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Oi," Natsu said as he started to run after Gray.

Lucy shivered when she felt a dark aura and a stream of hatred near her. "This isn't going to end well," she thought once she was sitting in her chair, eager to win the first place.

"KOIGATAKI!" Just like that, in capital letters and exclamation mark. That word filled Juvia's brain when she saw her beloved Gray playing with Lucy's hair. A dark halo surrounding her body as she was concentrating all of her hatred on the golden haired girl. Wasn't it enough for her with the dragon slayer that she had to steal the ice maker from her? Juvia wasn't going to tolerate it.

She followed them, hiding behind the corners and columns, until they sat in one of the tables for the contestants. Juvia placed her eyes over Gray's silhouette, amazed by his bravery for participating in a difficult game like that. The water mage was already fangirling about how her beloved Gray would win the contest so she would be the one that gave him the award and of course, the kiss that the winner deserved. And the first place also had tickets for a weekend in one of the most romantic hotels in Fiore. What if Gray invited her to go with him? She felt her heart overflowing with happiness and love. Then she remembered the reason why he was there.

There she was, her love rival, sitting by Gray's side and laughing with Natsu. She realized that they were holding hands under the table as Natsu fondly placed a lock of her hair behind her ear, sliding his hand over her cheek and placing it in her neck, caressing her soft skin and making her blush. Then, the golden haired mage got closer to the dragon slayer, her lips just a few centimeters away from Natsu's ear, and she whispered something that made him laugh softly and then turned his face to let their lips touch for a brief moment.

Juvia rubbed her eyes in disbelief and muttered, "They're kissing!" When had they become such an obvious couple? A terrifying thought crossed her mind. "But what if she kisses Gray-sama when he wins?" she cried.

"She's imagining things again," Levy said in amusement while placing some dishes in the nearest table. She had the feeling that the Grand Meal Games that year would be fun.

The water mage, drowning in jealousy, walked towards the kitchen. The contest had already started and she had to work. After serving for a while, she saw them, spicy chillies. A pinkish haze covered her mind, and the memories of Meredy popped up. Wasn't that how she had made Jellal lose in the Grand Magic Games? She picked a few chillies in her hand and the memories flowed. Yes, it was because one of Meredy's links! Juvia remembered the pained gesture in her face when she told her how Ultear made her eat them, so spicy that her mouth still hurt a few hours later. Juvia's eyes lit up with the glow of a wicked thrill.

Lucy couldn't understand how her comrades were able to be so fast. She was eating apace since the cakes were delicious but, eating two dishes per minute like them? That was a hell of a pace. It was fair saying that when it came to food and competitivity only a few could defeat Natsu, Erza and Gray. They were the strongest team, and no one would steal their first place.

With a bright smile in her face she gathered strength and was ready to go for the fifth slice of pie. "Oh, this is weird. This cake doesn't smell like the others," she said to herself. "Stop thinking nonsenses, Lucy. Keep eating or you'll never pay this month's rent." Leaving the suspicions aside, she began to eat. "Wow! This one has strawberries," the golden haired said while taking a big piece of cake with her fork and put it in her mouth.

Not that far away, a certain water mage was standing, still behind a column, watching carefully how her love rival was eating the cake that she had prepared so lovingly. Her plan was working too well. "No one will separate Gray-sama from Juvia! That lovey-dovey weekend will be ours!"

Since the very beginning she had started chewing that cake, the stellar spirit mage realized that that bite wasn't sweet at all. In fact, it was a demonic slice. Her tongue started to itch, her eyes were filled with tears and she answered to the only thing her body begged for, water. Her first glass didn't calm her burning tongue, so she grabbed Gray's and Natsu's afterwards. However, the unbearable itching wouldn't stop. Seeing the weird reaction Lucy was having, Gray and Natsu put aside their own cakes to pay attention to their friend.

"Lucy, are you alright?" they said in unison.

"Wha… what do you… think?" the mage tried to say as she tried to find a way to end the suffering. "This strawbe… rry cake… so spicy…"

"Strawberry cake?" the ice maker asked. "How would you be eating a strawberry cake if this is a competition with cheesecakes only?"

"You can… see it… yourself." Gray got closer to inspect Lucy's cake and bursted in laughter when he realized what those strawberries were.

"What's… with the… laughs? I believe… this is… not a time… for that!"

"Why not? You're the only person I know that would mistake strawberries with chillies!"

"Well, the usual thing… is having… chillies… in… the… cake…" Lucy said almost out of breath. "Holy Mavis… do something… I think… my mouth burns… I'll breathe… fire…"

And she did so. The water wasn't enough to calm her hot tongue and the air wouldn't help her either way. Actually it burned her throat even more. Lucy started to cry, she didn't know what to do to calm the pain so she kept running until her body was reached by those warm arms once again. She felt how Natsu surrounded her body with his strong muscles, forcing her to stop her erratic runaway. Then, placing a hand in her waist, he made her spin to face him.

Lucy's eyes were closed because of the pain, small tears dropping from her eyes. She was almost suffocating. Her breath, quick and warmer than ever stirring Natsu's skin. Her mouth was on fire and who was he to resist? Fire for a fire dragon slayer.

His right hand wiped her tears as the left one, still in her waist, brought her closer. Both their bodies in almost full contact, except for their faces. Natsu leaned his head, his mouth in front of hers. His stomach romping in anticipation while her fire breath reached his lungs, and still it was colder than the flames that litted his heart as a consequence of this sudden proximity. Natsu placed his mouth over hers and drank the fire from her lips.

Their mouths met in an inquisitive kiss. The spicy warmth in Lucy was unleashed and it spread through their entire bodies. Their hands came to life and moved by their own, Natsu cradling her face and Lucy caressing his neck. Not even knowing how, the savior kiss became a tender one as their bodies responded in multiple ways, overwhelmed by the new situation. Their skins burning where they were in contact and their noses touching delicately with each move while right under them, their lips, still locked on each other's, played with less and less calm.

After they had stopped kissing, the golden haired girl was in shock. Her body wouldn't respond to her calls, so she stood there, still in Natsu's arms, frozen and startled. Lucy didn't dare to look at him in the eye, so she lowered her head, also trying to hide her more than evident blush. Natsu had just kissed her, and she didn't know what to feel. Her instincts and feelings shaken under her febrile skin as her heartbeat grow faster and so did her breath. At least her mouth was cold. Too cold now that Natsu wasn't savouring it.

Natsu remained calm. He locked his arms in her waist, surprised by his sudden determination of not letting her go. He didn't know why but his body felt lighter, as if with that kiss he had released his shoulders of a heavy burden that he had never realized he had. He felt how Lucy's insides were agitated, and saw her lowering her head. All he could see now was her golden hair. He inhaled her aroma and gasped when he noticed something new. Not only the usual honey of her shampoo, but also a sweeter fragrance. Curious, he placed his hand in her jaw, raising her head.

Her caramel eyes wide open still in surprise and her lips trembling in emotion. The celestial spirit mage placed her arms in Natsu's biceps. Just a light touch, still insecure about what to do or what to feel. Natsu saw the struggle in Lucy's eyes. He wanted to comfort her and yet, he wasn't sure about how to do so. The fire dragon slayer decided to obey his heart, as he always did, and got closer to her lips again following its orders and doing what was latent in his chest and mind since only Mavis knew when. Their lips met again, this time more confident and eager.

Lucy finally gave up to the feelings that flood her mind and put her common sense to sleep. When were born those sensations? She felt how her heart filled her chest and the answer struck her making her body shiver. It could have been in so many occasions. They had shared so much that she wasn't able to define when did it happen, but the thing was that it didn't matter either way. The only important thing was that her life had become a piece of cake since the very beginning of their adventure, sweeter with each day by his side.

"Fufufufu!," Happy the cat laughed. "They llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllliiiiiiiiike each other!"

Neither of them listened to the exceed.


End file.
